Taste Of Him
by ClaireAndWesker
Summary: One wild night with the devil himself. What has are poor claire gotten herself into? A one-shot of claire and wesker.


Claire executed an immaculate kick on wesker. Wesker, Didn't harbor any affections to her sometime recently, But however for reasons unknown did now. He stood up and blocked/countered some of her ambushes. He hit her with a low assault on claire, which pushed her back and made her grip her stomach. She promptly pulled back when Wesker was racing to her. Claire ricocheted observable all around and landed a kick on him; He was pissed.

"Do you genuinely think you'll win, DearHeart?"

"It's Claire!" she communicated irately. She was bothered that he tended to her that way.

"Whatever, Dear heart. You didn't answer my question."

"You unquestionably know the damn answer!"

"So that's a no?"

"No, you ass! The answer is yes!" She angrily ambushed him with another kick. Wesker swept her, grabbed her arms and used his legs to trap her legs to disregard her attacking. She was endeavoring to break free from his hold. He started to whisper in her ear.

"If you're so sure about yourself then we should make a course of action, the chance that you win this fight, then I will permit you and your damn sibling to sit unbothered. If I win, you'll witness his passing… " he smiled shrewdly. Claire didn't see the smile since he was holding her from behind. "Do you agree, Claire?"

Claire anticipated that would help her sibling in any way she can. This was her opportunity to deal with her Chris' issue and make wesker pay all perfect package. Clearly, she would agree! But wesker had a trick up his sleeve.

"Yes." she answered.

Wesker truly needed to laugh. Claire tried to kick him, which Wesker blocked. After punches, kicks, attack, (Which wesker blocked) Wesker considered way to deal with make her lose,

"Come at me, sexy!" Wesker enticingly said.

Claire was about discovered resting with Wesker's change of tone. He furthermore called her Sexy?…

"What the hell?" Claire tended to. After she sent a flying kick to Wesker's face, yet he got it and started rubbing her thigh.

"Do you like it there?"

Claire was totally embarrassed, Regardless, those emotions quickly changed into anger. Before he could reach up to her breast, she sent a slap to his face.

"Don't try that again you sick son-of-a-!"

She was cut off by wesker's hand as he slapped her across her face, Turning her face bright red.

"You know you like it and need it," He said inauspiciously

"Hell to the no!" she spat

"Make an effort not to deny it, I can read you're mind, and you clearly want me to continue. You need me."

Wesker grinned triumphantly as Claire turned pale.

"I…HATE YOU!" Claire still struggled him. Notwithstanding the sum Wesker hindered her attacks, regardless of all that she strikes at him. Wesker made her stop by lifting her arm up and snatching her left breast.

"Ahhhhhhh… " Claire moaned. She secured her mouth zoned out what her voice let out. Wesker was genuinely winning this fight. He touched her lips with his reprobate powers, and it turned bright gold.

"Night dearheart," Wesker said keenly.

Claire was bewildered at in the first place, and when Wesker kissed her on the lips again, she fell negligent.

Darkness clouded her mind, and Claire woke up. She wasn't in her room clearly. She didn't have her any of clothing on she was in her panties.

What is occurring here? What the hell? How might I be able to have possessed the capacity to undress me? Whose room is this? Why are my articles of clothing RIPPED on the floor? Who's in the shower? Why am I tied to this bed?!

Claire was terrified for her life. It is conceivable that she was raped or will be? Whichever way she felt terrible. The person who left from the shower was nothing surprising Wesker.

"I see you woke up from your eminence rest, Dearheart."

"Wesker! what the heck!"

Wesker instantly secured her mouth, and claire bite his hand at the same time.

"Now dearheart no need to bite, unless you want it rough."

"NO! What the heck did you do to me? My articles of clothing are tore, AND WHY AM I IN JUST MY BRA AND PANTIES!"

"I know you look extraordinary without them "

"FUCK YOU! WHY AM I TIED TO YOUR BED?!"

"Do you recall that course of action we made in the midst of our fight?" he asked wickedly.

Everything came back to her.

"NO!"

"YES!"

Claire saw a blast of gold in Wesker's eyes. Shit! I'm fucked!

"Let me go you fucking offspring of the devil!"

The gleam in Wesker's eyes turned brighter; Claire looked into them until she felt the bra and panties being ripped off her body. She fought against her ties as Wesker pervertedly took a gander at her glorious body.

"Where would it be a good idea for me to start? Probably here? No, perhaps here?"

Claire yelled when she felt hands smash her boobs. By then a tongue licked and sucked on her areolas.

"You taste delightful."

He gave her hickeys everywhere; on her neck, cheeks, amidst her boobs, arms, and on her stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh… ~" Claire moaned.

She couldn't help it. Wesker was right. She is getting a charge out of this. If this feels so awesome, then imagine his…

Wesker abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked with wide eyes.

"… ..What?"

Claire grinned saying

"You read my mind, and you heard me, I require it in me at this moment!"

Wesker was in stunningness. Without a doubt, when did this happen? What's caused this sudden change of heart so unexpectedly? "As you wish, Dearheart" Wesker grinned.

He savagely took the towel he was wearing off of his lower half. BAM! There it is, his ten slither, large, long, penis. She in every practical sense spilled at seeing it. Wesker took out a condom from his end table and slid it on it. Wesker arranged himself before Claire. He kissed her, an honest to goodness kind of kiss. The one that truly infers love.

"Are you ready dear?" He eyes gleaming with craving and love.

"Yes, hurry."

Wesker missed no time in entering her. He started to move, then push, then pound. Claire moaned uproariously. She felt so great right at this point. She wished this slant would never end. Wesker felt extraordinary; He was grunting and moaning meanwhile. Why haven't I fucked her sooner? This kept going for one more hour, and they both stopped. They were both panting, and Wesker dropped on her. He was so drained.

"What time is it?" He asked when he recovered his breath.

Claire looked clock by her.

"11:47."

"Goodness better trusts it; your belongings are in the dresser."

Wesker released the ropes on Claire's wrists. She sluggishly got away from the attractive man in the bed to the dresser. She bent down to accomplish the dresser and felt two hands on her hips.

Claire in a brief instant felt something enter her yet again. She grabbed hold of the sides of Wesker's closet for support, and the dresser was mercilessly shaking. Everything on it tumbled off. Claire couldn't rely on upon it to hold her up anymore; her arms gave out, and she fell. Wesker instantly grabbed her shoulders, up 'til now turning her down and hammering the shit out of her. A drawn out extend of time a while later; there were two noteworthy puddles of the floor. In any case, this still wasn't over. Wesker slipped off his old, near breaking the condom. Stunning. This is strong. I thought it would've totally broken a long time earlier. He walked around to the end table, and took out another condom and grinned at Claire. She gave him a staggered look.

"M-more?!" she made inquiry

"I'm not finished with you yet. I have to value you as much as I need, and I have to keep you up until dawn.~" As ensured, he kept her up until dawn. The sun looked in from an incline and woke them up. Wesker expanded and kissed the sluggishly resting Claire. Claire blended in her rest, then immediately stunned up when she felt eyes on her. She uneasily took a look at him, and her heart sank. 'What will Chris think, how might I be able to deceive my only family like this' Tears went to claire's eye's. "dearheart don't cry, I realize what you're thinking, however, Chris will die. we made an arrangement" he said cupping her face with his left hand.

A/N: Hi! I know, it sucked yet I never occupied with sexual relations so…


End file.
